


Pack Bonding

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, In the Shower, M/M, but nakedness, but no sex, sciam, shower scene, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Liam I just wanted to invite you tonight for a pack bonding night. It will be you, me, Derek, Stiles, Kira, Lydia, and Malia. So, let me know if you want to come I would be happy if you did. Just be at my house by 7 or so.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Scott invites Liam over for pack night and things go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction so sorry for any errors. And I'm sorry that it takes so long to start up. The better parts start in chapter two which is coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is foxy_the_foxy_fox and I just wanted everyone to know that this fic will be 80% writen by Sciamftw. I will be writing the sterek parts because Sciamftw doesn't ship sterek. I will also be helping with ideas and plot stuff (because all Sciamftw wants to write is fluff) anyway wanted everyone to know how we were splitting that up.

Pack Bonding 

 

I wake up to the sun beating on my face. As I try to blink the sleep out of my eyes I see the clock: 8am.  
“Shit!” I say as I scramble out of my bed to my closet. I grab some clothes and race to the shower, quickly getting in, washing and rinsing as fast as my still sleep consumed body will allow. It isn’t until I get downstairs and almost out the door that something in my head snaps and reminds me its Saturday. Annoyed with myself for being so stupid, I head back up to my room, dropping my backpack by the door as I plop down on my bed. I glance at my phone and notice I have a new message. It’s from Scott. I feel a warm feeling rise in my chest, that is until I read the contents:

 

Hey Liam I just wanted to invite you tonight for a pack bonding night. It will be you, me, Derek, Stiles, Kira, Lydia, and Malia. So, let me know if you want to come I would be happy if you did. Just be at my house by 7 or so.

I was in disbelief. He actually wants me to come. To his house. For bonding. I am so excited I almost squealed an inhuman sound. I immediately reply with, "Sure, I’ll come,". The rest of my day was spent by laziness and food. I looked at my clock and it read 6pm. I figure I should leave soon. I decide it would be smart to bring a change of clothes just in case. I ask my mom if she can drive me to Scott’s. She pulls up and it’s 6:45. I tell her thanks and she speeds away annoyed that she had to waste time to drive me here. I walk up to Scott’s front door, and notice my hands are a little clammy because of how nervous I am. As I go to knock on the door, it clicks and the door swings open, revealing Scott with his normal goofy grin. I struggle to suppress the chuckle that’s trying to climb its way out of my throat. I can feel my face turn red as he welcomes me into his home.

Scott's P.O.V:

I run down the stairs as fast as my legs will take me. I’m so excited to see Liam that I almost trip down the stairs, nearly landing on my face as I get to the bottom. I open the door to see an obviously nervous Liam. I try to greet him with the most normal smile I can. After I invite him in I hear him say,  
“Sorry I’m so early. It’s the only way I could get a ride,”  
“Don’t worry about it,” I say understandingly, “If you needed a ride you could have just asked me. I would have been more than happy to come and get you,”  
“Oh, ok, I'll remember that next time," he says, smiling that amazing Liam smile.  
“Let's go to my room while we wait for the others to get here,” I say, motioning for Liam to follow me.

Liam's P.O.V:

As Scott basically drags me up to his room, I feel the tension and nervousness I felt earlier slip away as I get lost in Scott’s...well, everything. I mean, come on, he’s basically perfect. He’s nice, funny, silly, obnoxious, and he is the cutest, most adorable person I’ve ever seen. We walk into his room and his face instantly goes red. I wonder why until I see his room. It’s a mess, to say the least. There's dirty clothes and various amounts of paper everywhere, but I don’t care. In fact, I pretty much love it just the way it is. I’ve never been surrounded with Scott’s undeniable, intoxicating scent. “Sorry, about this. Maybe, we should just head back downstairs,” Scott says, embarrassed.  
"No, it's alright, I don’t mind. Honestly, my room is probably worse than this,”  
We both start laughing, probably more than we should have. Just as we are about to sit down on his cluttered bed, we hear a knock at the door. Normally, I would have been a little concerned on why I didn’t hear them drive up, but I already knew why. I just couldn’t look away from Scott. As we get closer to the door, whoever is on the other side decides to start pounding on it impatiently. Scott opens the door to reveal Stiles and Derek.  
“Come on in boys!” Scott almost screams, enthusiastically. Stiles and Derek walk into the house, and bee line for the couch.  
"Dibs!" They both yell. Me and Scott decide that we are going to need blankets and mattresses for the others to sleep on. We walk upstairs at a pretty fast pace, but when Scott takes a sharp right and stops at a small closet, I hadn't even seen when we walked past earlier, I basically rammed into him sending both of us to the floor.  
"Dammit! Shit, I'm sorry, Scott. It was an accident!" I say as I scramble to try get up and off of him, not having much luck I'm afraid. Scott flips over so that we are face to face, our chests touching. Scott tightly grips my shoulders holding me in place.  
"Liam!" Scott says, raising his voice.  
We both freeze, our eyes becoming locked as we lay there, me on top of him. I can feel my face turning a bright shade of red. Then, I notice Scott's is the same way.  
"Hey," he says calmly.  
"It's ok, don't worry about it. I mean, hey, shit happens. I was probably going too fast, as it is,"  
I roll off of him, instantly missing the contact. We both stand up and he begins to rummage through the small closet that had caused so much trouble. He pulls out so many blankets and sheets I'm amazed that they fit into the tiny closet. He hands me an armful of blankets and we head downstairs. As we enter the living room, I glance towards the couch to see Derek and Stiles, making out like they owned the joint.  
“A-hem!” Scott says trying to get their attention. They both jump at the sound but once Stiles sees thats its just them, he goes back to kissing Derek who is now obviously self-conscious of Scott and I standing in the room. We start to lay out the blankets and sheets on the floor. We go back to the closet to get some more and as we get back down the stairs, the doorbell sounds, nearly giving me a heart attack. Scott heads over to the door, opening it to show that it’s Kira, Lydia, and Malia.  
“Great, everyone’s here,” Scott says as he lets the three girls into his home.  
“Now, we can decide on a movie to watch,” Scott exclaims, as he glances around the room at everyone, “Ok, our options are: Maleficent, Megamind, Inception, or Harry potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone,”  
“I vote Megamind,” Stiles says, raising his arm high in the air.  
“Me too,” Scott says, as he finishes rolling out and straightening the last of the blankets.  
“Anyone else?” Stiles asks.  
“I do," Kira says, as she finds her way into a recliner.  
“Well, I vote Inception,” Lydia says in her usual matter-of-fact tone.  
“I’m with Lydia,” Derek chimes in.  
“Agreed,” Malia adds.  
“Hey!” Stiles yells turning to Derek.  
“What?” Derek says innocently, “It’s just that I’ve seen Megamind already with you and I want to watch something new,”  
“But you’re my boyfriend! You’re supposed to agree with me all the time,” Stiles whines.  
"Pa-lease! I never agree with you so, I guess I must be a terrible boyfriend," Derek teased playfully, sticking out his lower lip.  
"You're not so bad,” Stiles mumbled smiling, pulling his partner into a hug. Derek kissed Stiles sweetly on the cheek, and moved Stiles into his lap. Once Stiles was settled, they both looked over at Scott.  
“Ok then, are we ready?,” Stiles says as he cuddles closer to Derek.  
“Well, the vote is even now,” Scott points out. “Looks like it’s your call, Liam,” Scott calls over to me, snapping me out of my daze.  
“Um...well, I guess I’ll put my vote to Megamind,” I say just so that I can side with Scott.  
“Well, looks like we’re watching Megamind,” Scott says as he walks over to the DVD player to insert the disk.  
I look around and notice that, with Stiles and Derek hogging the entire couch, Lydia in a recliner, Kira in the other, and Malia taking the only normal chair in the room, that only leaves the loveseat for Scott and me. I walk over and sit on the far right side of the loveseat, trying to leave as much room for Scott as possible. After Scott finishes putting in the disk and geting the lights, he walks over towards the loveseat and plops down.  
He must have noticed the amount of room I left because he said, “Liam, you don’t have to be so scrunched up. There’s plenty of space right here,” Scott says motioning to the practically empty cushion hes sitting on.  
“Oh, ok, thanks,” I say, adjusting my self so that I sit normally on the loveseat.  
By the time everyone is situated and the movie is on the title screen, its around 9:30pm. By halfway through the movie, I can feel sleep creeping up on me, used to my school nights of an early bedtime.  
I can barely keep my eyes open at this point. I can feel consciousness slipping away as I slowly lose control of my body  
I feel my head hit something warm and firm but, by now, I've been consumed by the abyss of sleep.  
I awake to Scott whispering my name into my ear. My eyes flick around the room, searching for the source of his voice. I realize my head is propped up by something. I look to see what is supporting it.  
I glance up and see Scott. I immediately jolt awake, sitting up as fast as humanly possible.  
“Oh man! Sorry Scott. I don't know what happened. One moment, I was watching the movie and then I wake up on your shoulder. Aw, man. Sorry if I made it awkward,”  
“Oh, don’t worry so much Liam, I was just waking you up, because you didn't look very comfortable, and I figured that we could just go up to my room. Everyone else is already asleep either on the floor or, in Stiles and Derek's case, the couch,”  
I glance over and see Stiles and Derek practically glued together, their arms around each other.  
"Well, I guess we can, if you're not too weirded-out by it," I say as I stretch.  
"Not at all. Let's go, I'm beat," Scott says as he heads towards the stairs.  
As we enter his room, my nose is flooded with Scott's scent. I almost get lost in it until Scott pats my back. He walks over to the left side of his bed and, before I know what's happening, I see his hands grab the hem of his shirt. He pulls it up and over his head, revealing his tanned upper body. I instantly become nervous and I can feel my hands become clammy like they were earlier. He must of noticed the change in my heartbeat because he turns around and asks,  
"Oops. Sorry. I forgot you were here. Does this make you feel uncomfortable? I can put a shirt on if it makes you feel better," He says as he grabs for his shirt again.  
"No! It's alright, I don't mind..." I say as I walk over, copying his previous action and removing my shirt placing it next to the bed.  
"In fact, I sleep the same way,"  
He tosses back the sheets and climbs in. I do the same and, within 10 minutes, I feel sleep consuming me once again.


	2. Pack Ponding Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wakes up in a somewhat awkward position and things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sciamftw here. Here's chapter 2 i hope you all enjoy.  
> Just an FYI i wrote this chapter on my own.  
> Another FYI i have already made plans for chapters 3 and 4 so stay tuned i will get them up as soon as possible. 
> 
> Ummm Foxy_the_foxy_fox said i should change the rating but i don't describe anything like m rated so i was hoping to get your opinions!
> 
> We decided to change the ratings so we don't upset anyone, but if you think it should stay teen, let us know and we'll switch it back.

I wake up in a somewhat awkward position. The front side if my body is surprisingly warmer than the back side. I can feel my cheek pressed up against something soft. I try to move back a little so I can get a wider view of where I am. As I go to move, something tightens around my waist, pulling me back down to the position I was in. I look down and see a pair of hands. My eyes widen as I realize that Scott and I are locked in a tight embrace. I don’t know how to react so I just lay there, frozen, never wanting the contact to end but, sadly, after only a short 15 minutes, Scott starts to stir and I figure I should probably wake him up.  
"Scott," I whisper softly. No response."Scott, wake up. I can't move," I slightly raise my voice.  
"Hm, what?” Scott says groggily.  
I see him glance around the room before looking at me.  
"Oh shit!" Scott screams, releasing his arms around me and pulling them towards his body as he pushes off of the bed scrambling to get out of the awkward position he had created. He ends up falling backwards off his bed hitting his head on floor with a loud THUD and an,  
"Ouch!"  
"Jesus Christ, Scott! Are you ok?" I say as I leap from Scott's bed down next to him, helping him up from his painful looking position.  
"Ow~," he groans rubbing his head.  
"Are you alright?" I repeat, this time tilting his head down to look at the injury.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," He chuckles, "Oh! Right. Sorry for, you know, cuddling you against your will," Scott says, half laughing, half sighing.  
"It's ok," I reply, looking at his lowered head, "To be honest, I-I k-kinda liked it," I say, my face starting to burn, turning a crimson shade of red.  
Scott lifts his head up. Our eyes meet and an uneasy silence sets in as we just sit there, eyes locked, both of our faces crimson red. After what seems like an eternity, Scott makes a sudden movement, and before I know what happening I feel our lips touch. I tense up at the unexpected action, but after I realize what was happening, I relax and push back into the kiss.  
After a couple of minutes, Scott rolls onto his back pulling me on top of him. Not long after that, I hear,  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"  
Scott breaks the kiss as both of our heads whip towards the door to see Stiles standing there, a wide grin on his face.  
"I-I-I'm sorry Scott. I shouldn't have done that," I say as I go to move off of him, but before I can move an inch Scott pulls me back down into another kiss.  
"I'll just leave you two alone to finish whatever your gonna do. I just wanted to tell you that Lydia and Kira made breakfast," Stiles says as he turns go, sending a wink our way.  
We stay in his room, never leaving his floor, never moving an inch, just laying there me on top of him, kissing.  
After a couple of minutes, we decide we should head down to the kitchen as we were both starving.  
When we enter Scott's kitchen, everyone starts clapping. We glance at each other, knowing that Stiles had already gone and blabbed to everyone at what he saw. Scott throws his arm around me, and it's only then that I remember that we are both still shirtless. I immediately become self conscious as we walk over to the table and sit down as Scott walks over to the stove to see what they were eating for breakfast. “Hell yes,” Scott says, revealing the pancakes and bacon Lydia and Kira had made. “Thanks Lydia, Kira, you guys are the best!” Scott says as he reaches up into the cupboard, grabbing two plates.  
Everyone is just sitting there in silence watching Scott as he fills the two plates with pancakes and bacon. After he finishes, he walks over handing me one of the plates. He sits down next to me when,  
“So, I guess I’m going to have to be the one to ask,” Stiles says, walking over to Scott wrapping his arm over Scott’s shoulder. “What happened last night?” Stiles questions, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
“Nothing happened Stiles,” Scott says, pushing his friend off of him.  
“Then what did I see when I walked into your room this morning?” Stiles questioned.  
“That, my friend, was how Liam and I really feel about each other,” Scott says, leaning over giving me a small peck on the cheek.  
“Well, that’s great, I’m happy for you,” Lydia says, sitting down in front of Scott with her breakfast.  
“Yeah, me too,” everyone else chimes in. 

The rest of breakfast was spent in almost complete silence, with the exception of the occasional outburst by Stiles and Derek.  
After breakfast, Scott and I volunteered to do the dishes. Once those were done, everyone helped pick up the living room which, at this point, looked like a bunch of pigs had ran through it.  
Like before, I helped Scott take all the blankets back to the tiny closet but this time we had some trouble. They wouldn't all fit, no matter what we tried, nothing worked. Scott said he’d just ask his mom for help with it later.  
We head back up to his room to change and get ready. As we enter the room, I start to search for my bag of clothes that I packed.  
“Shit,” I say putting my hands behind my head, and looking up at the ceiling.  
“What’s wrong?” Scott asks glancing over from his dresser.  
“Oh, I just forgot to bring a change of clothes,” I say picking up my shirt that I wore yesterday.  
“You can borrow my clothes,” Scott says, moving to left side of his dresser, making room for me to go look for some clothes.  
“Are you sure?” I ask, dropping my shirt on his bed.  
“Well, yeah, I mean, we are going to be seeing each other a lot more now that we’re together,”  
A large smile forms on my face.  
"What's so funny?" Scott asks, turning towards me, putting his hand on his hip, and giving me a devious smile.  
"I'm just bit used to hearing that, is all," I say as my smile widens.  
"Well, get used to it," he says, winking, "Because, that's how it's gonna be for a long time,"  
I walk over to him to pick out a change of clothes.  
To my surprise, he had already picked an outfit for me. It was made up if a combination of a red shirt, a pair of white and red Nike shorts, a pair of red Nike Elites, and some Calvin Klein boxer briefs.  
"Wow, you sure do like Nike products," I say, raising an eyebrow.  
"Woah, I didn't notice I had so many," he says, sifting through his drawer. "So, do you want to shower first or should I?" He asks closing the drawers.  
"Well, uh, how about we... shower together?" I say, looking down at my feet.  
"I was hoping you would ask," he says grabbing my hand, almost dragging me into the bathroom. We get in, the water runs down my back as we stand there in each other's arms. Scott breaks the embrace, as we need to wash ourselves anyway. He turns to reach for the soap when he slips, falling on his back as his legs kick my feet out from under me. I fall on top of him and after we both had recovered from the accident, we burst out laughing. After we manage to recover from our little fit, we carefully stand up so we don't slip again. This time, when Scott reaches for the soap, he manages to not slip but as soon as he grips it, it pops up in the air landing on the floor.  
"God dammit, Scott, how long do you want us to be in here?” I say, bending down, carefully picking up the soap.  
“As long as it takes,” he says, pulling me into a kiss.  
We stand there for a while, our lips locked.  
I break the kiss, knowing that we needed to get out at some point. I rub the soap on my hands, then hand it to Scott to do the same. I start to scrub myself when I hear,  
“Will you get my back?” Scott says, turning around.  
“Of course,” I say as I put my hands on his shoulders, rubbing and massaging them as I work down from there. I get to his middle-back, I stop.  
“What’s wrong?” Scott asks turning his head a little.  
I just wrap my arms around him, my face against his soapy back, my hands on his chest.  
“Nothing,” I say, a warm smile forming on my face, “I just… love you,” I say, tightening my grip a little.  
Scott manages to twist around in my arms. He wraps his arms around me so tight I can barely breathe.  
“Oh Liam, I love you, too,” he says, loosening his grip a little and tilting up my chin with one hand.  
Our eyes meet as he leans in to kiss me, the soap now all but gone.  
Our kiss is interrupted by the sound of a car door slamming.  
“Shit!” Scott says, moving past me to turn off the water, “Don’t make a sound,” Scott says, stepping out of the shower grabbing two towels, handing one to me.  
I try to stay completely silent as we towel off.  
“Dammit,” Scott mutters.  
“What?” I ask, wrapping the towel around my waist.  
“”We’re going to have to be as quiet as possible as we dress, ok? I don’t really feel like explaining to my mom why I’m in my room naked with another guy,”  
“Ok,” I say as we step out his bathroom into his room.  
Scott goes over and shuts the door as quietly as possible.  
We drop our towels and I pick up the outfit Scott had picked out for me, quickly throwing it on. Just in time too. There’s a knock at the door before it flies open revealing Scott’s mom.  
“Hey, Scott, I’m-,”  
Her words immediately stop as she notices me, standing in the corner.  
I hear an, “Uh-oh,” come out of Scott’s mouth, as his mom’s jaw drops.


End file.
